1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the field of exercise machines and more particularly relates to a leg-exercising device having pedals that is operated by the bilateral pedaling action of a user moving each pedal in a lateral rotary motion.
2. History of the Prior Art
Pedaling structures for leg exercise are well known. They usually consist of bicycle-like structures having pedals arrayed for movement of each leg of the user which leg movements are generally in a plane that is parallel to the vertical dorsal-ventral axis plane of the user such that the user pushes on each pedal in a circular motion, each of which moves in a vertical plane parallel to the vertical dorsal-ventral axis plane of the user.